1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sprinkler head, and more particularly to what is called a frame type sprinkler head for spraying water to extinguish a fire when a fire and the like break out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows an example of the conventional sprinkler head which uses what is called a glass valve as a heat sensitive part.
In this conventional sprinkler head, the top of a glass valve 21 is made to fit into an exit 5 of a sprinkler head body 1 and the bottom of the glass valve 21 is pressed and fixed in the sprinkler head body 1 by screwing an impress screw 24 through a valve seat 25.
When a fire and the like break out, a liquid 23 expands with heat and the glass valve 21 is broken. Hence, the exit 5 is released and water is sprayed from the exit 5.
However, in the above conventional sprinkler head, since the glass valve 21 is made to fit directly into the exit of the sprinkler head body 1 as a plug 4 and the sprinkler head is maintained to be blocked by pressuring the glass valve 21 by tightening the impress screw 24, the glass valve needs to be relatively strengthened by making it thick. However, if the sprinkler head 21 is formed in such a way, since the heat sensitivity of the heat sensitive part 21 is reduced remarkably, the operation time is delayed and water cannot be sprayed properly when a fire and the like break out.